Marooned
by JessSwann
Summary: Post OST... Jack a laissé Angelica seule sur une île déserte... mais qu'arrive t'il après ?


**Disclaimers : Disney**

_**Bonjour **__**voici un petit os écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Faim" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**_

_**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Marooned**

Au départ, elle avait été ulcérée. Puis anéantie. Puis elle avait trouvé la poupée et elle s'était laissée aller à imaginer sa vengeance. Ce qu'elle lui ferait quand elle le retrouverait.

Des heures durant, Angelica observa la poupée. Elle passa et repassa ses doigts sur les membres de cire. Il suffirait d'une pression… D'une griffure, d'un ongle mal taillé et IL ressentirait la souffrance qu'il méritait. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se décider à agir. Il l'avait abandonnée, mais elle l'aimait.

« Soit maudit Jack ! » ragea Angelica.

La jeune femme repoussa la poupée et sa tentation loin d'elle. Parce que si elle tuait Jack, pour qui son cœur battrait-il ? En revanche…voir l'expression de Jack lorsqu'elle infligerait la souffrance à son alter égo de cire, voilà qui était constructif. Jouissif. Et parmi toutes les choses de la vie, Angelica aimait par-dessus tout la jouissance. Et …. La vengeance aussi.

Sa main glissa le long de la joue de la poupée puis elle entortilla entre ses doigts la bande de tissu rouge qui entourait sa tête. Le moment venu, elle aurait plaisir à lui ôter. Ensuite viendrait le tour des bottes, puis de la chemise, du pantalon et….

Angelica leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle se sentait mal. Le soleil la brûlait et une langueur mortelle commençait à l'envahir. La jeune femme cligna des yeux et se força à se mettre debout. La règle était simple. C'était Jack lui-même qui la lui avait apprise il fallait reconnaitre que le pirate avait une certaine expérience en la matière en cas d'abandon, se protéger, trouver de quoi boire et attendre que quelqu'un passe par là.

Angelica serra la poupée Jack contre son cœur et se traina jusqu'aux palmiers les plus proches. Puis, elle dévissa le bouchon de la flasque qui ne la quittait jamais. Le rhum valait bien l'eau, une autre des nombreuses leçons que Jack lui avait apprises.

Sa main glissa à nouveau le long des vêtements de la figurine de cire. Elle avait chaud. De plus en plus chaud, le rhum n'y était d'ailleurs sans doute pas étranger. Angelica finit par retirer une à une les pièces de tissu qui recouvraient le corps du faux Jack. Là, elle ne put retenir un rire amer.

Elle était pitoyable. Elle, la fille du très redouté et redoutable Blackbeard, se retrouvait réduite à jouer à la poupée sur une île déserte comme la gamine qu'elle avait été. Pire, la poupée qu'elle câlinait d'un doigt enjôleur était précisément celle de l'homme à cause de qui elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Jack l'avait trompée, abusée et abandonnée. Une fois de plus.

Sauf que la fois précédente était nettement plus agréable que celle-ci. La fois précédente, il y avait un port, une ville, des marins. Ici. Elle était seule. Seule avec sa poupée

« Toi et moi, Jack » sourit Angelica avant de reprendre du rhum.

_**Quelques heures plus tard….**_

Le rhum était bien entamé et le soleil venait de se coucher. Angelica poussa un lourd soupir et son ventre gronda bruyamment.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais dit de prendre des provisions ? » grogna-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle mais se rendit bien vite à l'évidence. Le sable aride de la petite île ne contenait rien qu'elle puisse manger. Le ventre d'Angelica protesta à nouveau et elle ferma les yeux. Demain elle mangerait…. Demain elle pourrait tenter de pêcher et trouver des poissons. Mais ce soir il n'y avait que le rhum pour remplir son estomac. Le rhum et sa tristesse

Incapable de dormir, Angelica finit par rouvrir les yeux. Son estomac privé de nourriture pesait se tordait en tous sens et dans les brume de son ivresse, la jeune femme songea qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne s'en rappelait plus.

Ou si… c'était avant qu'ils arrivent à la Fontaine de Jouvence, de la viande séchée et des baies qu'ils avaient trouvées. Après ça plus rien. Voir mourir son père devant elle lui avait coupé l'appétit. Angelica réprima un petit sanglot à ce souvenir et reprit une longue gorgée de rhum. Son estomac gargouilla la tristesse avait ses limites et elle jeta un petit regard à la poupée, l'ivresse décuplée par sa faim.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute » lança-t-elle à Jack avant de rire

Elle glissa ses doigts le long du corps de la poupée

« Tu as la peau si douce, tellement charmant quand tu ne parles pas » cracha t'elle en reprenant à boire.

Plus elle buvait, plus sa faim augmentait…. Et plus elle pensait à Jack.

Angelica fixa la poupée dont le visage était seulement éclairé par la lune et sourit

« Mon cher Jack…. » Balbutia-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur la joue de cire.

L'odeur de cire un peu sucrée lui emplit les narines et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient le gout de rhum et de sucre…. De sucre ?

« Jack … si agréable » murmura t'elle en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur le corps de cire.

Son ventre se tordit de plus belle. Le gout sucré, la promesse d'un délice… C'était tellement tentant. Angelica finit la bouteille de rhum et se pencha sur la poupée… Son ongle racla un petit morceau de cire, juste sur l'avant-bras et elle le glissa entre ses lèvres. Jack ne sentirait rien et elle avait tellement faim… Tellement.

Mais comme pour le rhum, il apparut bien vite qu'un second morceau apaiserait plus sûrement sa faim….. Puis un troisième…. Puis….

()()

Personne ne sut jamais ce qui était arrivé au capitaine Jack Sparrow…. Certains disent qu'un démon (ou Blackbeard) est venu le chercher pour l'emmener en enfer et n'a laissé que ses vêtements. D'autre,s que le pirate est brusquement devenu fou et a hurlé avant de disparaitre dans la nuit…. Gibbs prétend qu'il a été enlevé par des sirènes et dresse désormais des tortues de mer….

Une chose est certaine. C'est qu'après la nuit qui suivit l'abandon d'Angelica Teach sur une île déserte…. Personne ne revit plus jamais le capitaine Jack Sparrow.


End file.
